Víkingr
by Aloversgame
Summary: This is a story of three nations in the north. They live together, share one language. They are the vikings, the ones who travells everywhere. No one will ever know them as well as they do.  Densu, Sunor.Fem!Sweden


víkingr

**This is a story set in a time more than a thousand years ago. When Denmark, Sweden and Norway were Vikings. It is also a love story (sort of) between Sweden and Denmark (yaay DenSu) **

**OBS!**

**Sweden is a girl in this story simply because I love the female version. **

**And I will use the modern names for the three nations, but they will call themselves using the Old Norse names for each other, since that is the language they are speaking and I feel like I have to show that somehow.**

_Svíþjóð _**= Sweden**

_Danm__ǫ__rk_** =Denmark**

_Nóregr_**=Norway**

**They live in different villages now and then, and the names of the men and women that lives in those village's will have names that were typical for the Old Norse (which means they might not be used anymore)**

**Everything will not be historically correct, but I will try my best to get it as close as possible**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Long ago and I do not mean just long ago, but really long ago. There were three nations in the north. Three nearly nations. Their people was strong, and so they were too, but not as nations. Still, not that many others knew that and no one even thought of the possibility of it.

They had met others like them on their journeys. But they did not understand the three nations the way they themselves did. The others did not see things like the three nations did, they did not even speak like the three nations did and they certainly did not believe in their gods.

That was the different between them and the others. It did not matter where they went outside of their lands, they met a new language they never heard, but soon came to see which language it was. Even people close to each other had different ways to speak. Hard for them to understand since they as neighbours shared one and only language; Old Norse. But over time they had learned to make themselves understood by people they met.

Now there were three of them. A young man, a little girl and a boy. At the beginning the man had been given a mission by the old nation who once had looked after him to take care of the other two. They often went on journeys to different places in their land. They all had different people with many different kings and chiefs.

As the girl grew old enough to take care of herself they went on journeys with some men of theirs to places they never been before.

The man, the woman and the young man lived peacefully at their little home, where everyone spoke Old Norse and they all had the same gods, other people gods and their own was very confusing. Well as peacefully as you could have lived at that time, in their lifestyle and with their point of view.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first time Denmark met his younger sister he thought she was bundle of blankets. Germania had told him that there was humans that lived northern up him, humans that had become strong enough to be their own, to have their own nations, before they had just been humans that lived on one place, with a way to speak that was not understandable for anyone else, but now those humans had gotten one language together, and that had obviously been enough to produce a bundle of blankets.

Denmark himself was young, but old enough to handle a baby according to Germania. Beside, her language was the same that he had, so she would listen to him.

"The baby will probably not grow as fast as you, though" Germania said. "You grew incredible fast. But she will soon be able to at least sit and you can teach her to walk." Germania looked at Denmark with a softer gaze than the one he usually had. "I know that you are old enough to follow your men out into the ocean, but she isn't, so I can look after her while you're away."

"Why can't you have it all the time?" Denmark asked as he looked at the bundle in his arms. Germania reaches out for the blanket.

"Because she is yours to protect" he said as he pulled away the blanket from the baby's face.

There actually was something in the bundle. The tine baby opened her eyes, which was icy blue and looked at him. She did not smile nor did she cry or even blinked.

She just looked at him, and then she looked at Germania.

"Where did you find her?" Denmark breathed he had never seen anything so small.

"She was a hard one to find, that one. But I knew she was there somewhere, but I had to search for three months."

The baby was looking at Denmark again, and she moved her arms under the blanket.

"There is another thing" Germania continued and smiled at her. Not many knew this but he had a good hand with children.

Before Denmark was the only one who got that smile. And now it was her turn.

"It would be best if nobody knows that she's your sister"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that she will be your little brother."

"But she's a girl!" there were many things that Denmark did not understand when it came it Germania, but none of it had so far been so absorbed as this.

"Yes, I know. But it would be easier if she had been born a boy. I know you can handle it Mathias." Germania patted Denmark's head. A weird gesture since Denmark was a thirteen years old in a humans body.

"She will be your brother. Treat her as such, and teach her to be a good boy."

"Is there anything more I should know? And you do hear who stupid it sound, right?"

"Yes, you should name her. Her people are called svíar. It would be a fitting name until you find another one." He ignored Denmark's comment.

Germania kissed the baby's forehead and let his hand rest on Denmark's shoulder before he left.

Denmark looked at the girl, no boy, again. He was a big brother now. And he was supposed to teach this tomboy everything he knows.

"_Svíþjóð, _I'm your new brother, _Danm__ǫ__rk_" He whispered and kissed her forehead.

oOoOo

When he got back to the village where his people lived the baby fell asleep in his arms. His men could see him making his way up to their homes.

"Heh, what do you have there, _Danm__ǫ__rk?_" a large man asked him. He was the leader of the people and because of that, Denmark lived in his house. So if he was dragging some kind animal or troll home; he had the right to know.

"This" Denmark said to the man when he was standing in front of him, causing the baby to woke up "is my new little brother. He's like me!" he gave the baby to the man. The man looked at the baby, who looked back at him.

"Nana, get out here. We have a new soul to take care of!" the man shouted.

Nana was just as large as the man she was married to, but she was a lot stricter than him. But when her husband has said something, there was not much she could do about it.

"I'll take care of him, uncle Germania told me too!" Denmark shouted happily. Nana just shook her head.

"Does the little one have a name?" she asked.

"_Svíþjóð._"

"Naw" the man, Alfarr said. "He needs a real name! I'm guessing that is his _Danm__ǫ__rk_ name? Your name is Mathias."

"But I don't know what else to call him!" Denmark said and looked at the baby.

"Okay everyone! What do you know about svíars?" the man yelled.

"How do you know about them?" Denmark whispered but the man just smiled. The men in the village had, apparently, met some svíars when they had travelled north. They lived in the woods or next to the woods, and they had lakes everywhere. Some men talked about bears, which if one were not careful enough bears could show up. One man told them about when three svíars saved him from a bear by killing it. Another man told them about a two meter high animal with antlers that walks in the woods, but mostly was seen as friendly.

"Haha" Alfarr laughed. "svíars, bears and two meters high friendly monsters" he said and lifted the baby high in the air. "what else can you have, you ruler of these?"

"Ruler of Bears!" Nana snorted "that would be something that, wouldn't it?"

"Ruler of Bears, yes, there we have it!" Alfarr completely ignored the second thing his wife said. "Berwald, ha what do you think of that, Mathias?"

"I like it" Denmark said, watching his men play with his brother.

"Then little one" Nana said and took the baby from her husband. "Berwald, will be your name among us, little _Svíþjóð_"

Nana held the baby high in the air, just like her husband, and Denmark could not really see what happened between them but Nana soon held the baby close to her heart.

oOoOo

He did regret letting Germania babysit her when he was away with his men. One of the women in the village could do it instead, but no, they said that Germania was a better choice since he was one of them. It was not because Sweden seemed to not have fun with the water, but because she was scary similar to Germania. They had the same hair colour, the same eyes and now they had the same glare and the same stonic expression, the same everything. And to humans she was still two years.

Denmark was sitting in his boat, with Sweden in front of him. Germania was right, he grow a lot faster than her, since he was now eighteen in his human years.

"Blah" Sweden said and stuck out her tongue.

"Ha, you don't believe me right?" Denmark answered "I'll show you when you're old enough!"

"Blah!"

oOoOo

"_Svíþjóð!, Danm__ǫ__rk!_" Germania yelled. Denmark body was now twenty, while Sweden was five when Germania came up to them with another bundle of blankets. Denmark quickly took the bundle from him as Sweden threw herself in his arms. Germania laughed as he lifted her up.

"_Danm__ǫ__rk" _he said. "do you remember when I first gave you _Svíþjóð?_"

"Yeah" Denmark said as he took a look at the new baby. This one was fast asleep.

"This is _Nóregr,_ and he's..."

"Our brother?" Denmark said playfully.

"Yes, and this time it actually is a brother you get."

"Hey, Berwald, what do you think?"

"_Nóregr!_" the girl shouted happily.

oOoOo

Norway grew faster than Sweden, not very fast, but faster. Nana had just rolled her eyes when they got back with Norway. Alfarr felt young when he had the new boy to play with now that his own children were adults and had their own families.

Denmark made Germania proud when he told both Norway and Sweden what he knew about the world, which was not that much. Not only did he manage to do that, but he also made everyone believe that Sweden was a real boy, although Norway knew the truth.

There was only one thing that Denmark would like to change, the influence of Germania. Sweden picked up after him and became more and more stonic and serious, but Denmark only remembered to do anything about that after Germania had spent time with her. Norway on the other hand, picked up after Sweden, and when he learnt how to control his feelings when he was four, Denmark was about to cry. So when he was about to go on a new journey with his men, and he had got the news that men from both Norway and Sweden had their own journeys, he decided that they were old enough to follow him. Which meant less time with Uncle Germania.

oOoOo

In human years she would have been seven when she first left the harbour in a boat. She held her little brothers hand. She was a good big brother to him, both Denmark and Uncle Germania had said so, but the latter had also told her when Denmark could not hear, that she had to be careful, because they would not always be siblings. Sometimes she wondered if it had something to do with the whole girl-thing. Sometimes she wondered if they would be more than siblings. Norway would be five soon, she thought it would be helpless to count his nations years since they had nothing to do with the actual age.

Denmark had been old enough to find a woman for a long time now, but he never showed any interest in them. And to that; she was thankful. She was not ready to give her and Norway's big brother to someone else.

Norway had been named Leif, and he did not say much, just like her. But he liked when she sung for him.

The water seemed to never end, and she had lost the little time control she had when they had left their village. And when they saw land again it was a place she had never been to before. There were a little village, Denmark told her that it was their people's village in this strange place, and the people there spoke her language. But outside the village she saw a big forest, in different shades of green. They did not have thing like those at home. But still she felt comforted by it, and she felt more like home than she had ever did in her village.

Alfrarr's son told her about it, and that it looked a bit like the ones he once had seen in her country. He did not know much about this one, but her forests were filled with bears and two meter high monsters and other animals together with trolls, and giants, and gnomes.

oOoOo

They were obviously supposed to stay there for a while, and while Denmark were arranging a place to sleep at night Norway wanted to play in the woods, Sweden, who did not really care what about she should be doing at the moment, only followed him because Denmark said so.

And she had to listen to him, since she was a good boy.

At first all they did was running around and yell things, playing out different stories; like the one were Thor dressed up as a woman to get his hammer back. But then Norway tripped over a root and stood face to face with a blond young boy with bushy eyebrows and the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

Sweden, who saw that Norway had tripped, was rather startled when she heard two instead of one scream. Neither was she expecting Norway to hide behind her, or to find a boy in the same size as Norway, who tried to become one with a tree.

"Eh..." was the smartest thing she could think of. The boy started making some noise in a language she did not speak.

"What is he saying?" Norway whispered. And then in a higher voice; "How are you?" then he looked at her. "Is he dumb?"

Both Sweden and the boy looked at him, Sweden in the way Germania had thought her and the boy in a terrified way. So Norway decided to talk about animals, why Sweden would never find out. It made since to him and Sweden, but all the boy could hear was the word 'kvikindi'.

Denmark later told them that the boy they met was one of their sorts, a spirit of the people.

And after they knew that, they decided to play with him. The boy, however, had a bit different games than them, and most of the time it was more like a fight than a game.

But every time Denmark took them back to that island they boy came running, sooner or later, and they always looked for him. He always shouted something at them, always the same thing.

"We're so gonna own you this time" they always answered. And the game began.

oOoOo

Denmark took them to other places too, and they never stayed home for longer than a week. Denmark said it was easier that way. Sometimes he took them to an island not that far away from where he said that Norway's people lived. Norway loved that place, the people there where his and often told them about their homeland. The huge fjord and the islands you could see from the mainland. The fact that everybody seemed to have some of the rights to the crown.

Sometimes he took them past different trade places where he let them play and paint on mountain walls, something that Germania thanked them for later, and into rivers. Soon they would arrive on a place where a few of Sweden's people lived. The people who lived there before lived in tribal's and always fought with each other. Denmark told them that that was the reason this land did not have one of them.

"The people are too many who can't agree" he said "Uncle Germania said that the people have to be like a unit."

Her people often told her about the forest around her, and the ones they had at home. The tribal people who lived there also told her, using someone that could translate so they understood each other.

They would become one, he said also, it was just that he did not except them to ask three great men of hers to lead them. Nor the fact that Sweden was going to be so fond of the boy that would be the land.

oOoOo

They had to go back home, of course they had. One day, one of Alfrarr's sons asked them to come back with him.

"I am so glad you came" Alfrar whispered when they sat by hid bed. He was dying, his wife had died years before, and his children had own children.

"I have lived a rich life" he said as he took Sweden's hand. "You need to tell your brother to find a wife" he looked at Denmark and then back to her, "and you need to do the same. Soon."

By those words Denmark realized something. Time had not stood still for his siblings as it had for him.

Luckily Sweden's body did not remember that it actually were female until it was fourteen years old, which was very late compared to the other girls there.

"It'll be fine" Denmark said as she took her shirt off. "I get you through this." He used a bandage to press her small press tight to her chest.

"You can't know that" she answered in a small voice.

"Of course I can, soon you won't have to hide it." He did not say what he meant by that.

Alfrarr died. Denmark and the man's eldest son took care of the funeral. Alfrarr's first boat had been dragged up on land and the last year his youngest sons had been repairing it. Denmark and the others filled it with treasures had Alfrarr might need in Valhalla. If he got there.

He also packed some of his and Norway's things in a bag, and locked the rest up together with Sweden's things in a big trunk. He also went to the tailor, who without a word sewed him three dresses.

And one evening he stood with both Sweden and Norway close to him and saw the ship with his old friend and caretaker sailing away for the last time in what once had been the first boat he owned, and that now was bursting into flame; ready to go to the mighty men of Oden.

Later that night, he said Farwell to the people in his village. He got the bag and their three horses.

"Come on" he said when he found his brothers.

"We can't leave now" Sweden said when she saw the horses. "Not now."

"Yes now, before they ask us to stay!"

oOoOo

In the middle of the night Denmark finally stopped. Maybe he was tired, or maybe he noticed that Norway almost fell asleep on his horse. Sweden did not talk to him. She had not since they left the village, and she kept silence until she saw where they were going.

When the sun had risen they could see a boat waiting to take them over to the land on the other side.

"Why did we have to leave?" she asked, but he did not answer her. The boat was pretty small, but it was only supposed to take them to the other side. Then Denmark told them to get back on their horses, which had swim next to them, and continue north. And so they did.

On the second day in this area of Denmark, he suddenly stopped. In front of them Sweden could see one of the famous woods that she had hear so much about. And she forgot to be mad at Denmark, or to be as calm as Germania had taught her.

"Mathias!" she yelled as she stopped three meters away from him, using his human name. "Look, Look, Mathias!"

"I can see, Berwald" Denmark muttered.

"You, you , you have one of those wood, why haven't you said anything!" she continued without hearing him. Norway stopped between them; he had never seen her so excited before. He had seen her excited, but not like this. No way near this. And he had never really heard her yell either. "Why did we stop? Let's go, let's go, let's go! Mathias, you listening? _Danm__ǫ__rk!_"

He just gave her a quick smile.

oOoOo

Norway on the other hand, was not so fond of the wall of trees that they were closing into. Every now and then he though he saw someone between the trees, all of them ugly as hell. And he let his siblings know that by the way he acted when Denmark told them to stop. Where he seriously meaning that they would spend the night here.

Denmark on the other hand was not so fond of sleeping in the woods either. With a roof over their heads it would be fine, but not like this. But Sweden seemed to like it, and for now that was the only thing that matter.

The next day, Denmark was awfully quiet for being him. Sweden was awfully talkative for being her, and it started to get on Norway's nerves, and when he finally could see the end of the wood for now and Denmark told them to stop; he was about to go crazy.

"Do you feel it?"

"..."

"That feeling saying you belong there?"

"...yes"

"...here my area ends and yours begin. Next time we move we'll go to _Nóregrs _place."

"Can we start move again, I'd like to get out of this wood now!"

"Wait! _Svíþjóð,_ you cannot go there yet, it isn't working anymore."

"What isn't working?"

"You're a woman, and soon we can't hide it anymore, you said it yourself. So before you-"

"Was that why we left?"

"..._Nóregr _be quiet, you're usually so good at it. - before we continue you have to change, here take his. Behind the trees, sweetie, not here in the open."

"Meh, I am behind the trees! We're still in the woods! And it's your idea, so if you don't like it, look away."

Denmark did look away, Norway did not. He had seen her when Denmark tried to stop her body's development with bandage, so he did not see why he should look away now. She did not seem to mind either.

The dress did fit her, it was different but it did fit her. In fact, she was beautiful. Denmark knew it would still be easier for her as a boy, but that could not be helped. he also knew she did not like this, but at least he made her smile during their time in the woods. That was all that did matter.

oOoOo

They settled down in a village not far from there. Together they built their little house, Norway, Denmark and some men from the village that is, since Sweden now as a woman was busy learning how to be a woman. How to cook (she only knew the basic for easy cooking), how the dress, act and how to do that and that and a lot of other things.

The chief in the village often told them stories about his journeys, promising to take both Norway and Denmark there someday, and once he came back with a simple jewellery.

"This is made here" he said. "And from what I have understand, the gods sent you to be us" he frowned, what was it now exactly that Denmark had said. "and this shows that we accept that."

oOoOo

Norway started dreaming of his own place, so far he had only seen one village or two from the boats or when Denmark stopped for food on their way home. Huge fjords and mountains, and hopefully not so much woods.

Norway grew up, Denmark's little brother was not so little anymore, and one time Germania showed up. He did not stay for long. He would not be around for much long, in fact he had lived in over time for quite some time. Everything change, they were on their own now, and remember that for people like them brothers would not always be brothers. They could go to be enemies, distant friends or lovers.

Denmark was homesick, but sine he felt guilty for the fact that Sweden, who now was comfortable in her role as a woman, could not come with them on their journeys anymore. Her men followed, but not her. He never told her that he had become afraid that something bad might happen to her, even if he knew that he would be able to protect her and that she is able to that herself too or that woman who are travelling to one of their villages over the seas is not something unusual.

So he brought her dresses, weird things from the other places to show her that she did not have to miss anything. And the little smile she always gave him in return was enough. It warmed him, and made the guilt go away. Norway thought he was stupid.

They had been there for half a decade when he realized it. She had hugged him and it had hit him like lightning. It was not guilt. It was love. Something that Germania had said flew around in his head. It explained everything, why he tried so hard to make her smile, laugh, or why he was so protective. Norway laughed at him for not knowing before.

He brought her jewelleries, cloths, things she did not need, and but she liked the affection. Sometimes when no one was around he would hold her hand, sometimes he would hold her in his arms. She liked that, it was safe.

oOoOo

"We aren't relative, right?" they lay on Sweden's bed as she asked that. It was winter, lots of snow and cold. Laying there was cosy. "Not you and I, nor I and _Nóregr,_ not you and him either. Or we are, but that doesn't change anything."

Denmark kissed her forehead, he was not supposed to answer.

"In the future we will not always act like sibling either, and we will do things with each other that siblings is not supposed to do. That's what uncle Germania meant."

"I'll marry you." Denmark said. "We'll go to _Nóregr's _place when the spring arrives, and then we'll marry."

"mm" she answered, like marry each other was the only thing left to do.

Norway opened the door and stepped into the warmth.

"Cold outside?" Denmark asked when he came closer to the bed. Sweden, who had been facing Denmark, turned around and Norway climbed into her arms.

"Mm, cold outside" he said and fell asleep.

oOoOo

When they left this time Adiærf, the chief, told them to find village along the ocean. There a man called Ingibjörn would help them.

So they left, and just as before, they left some of their things in their old house. Denmark led the way, even if he just like the younger ones had no clue on how to get there. Norway still was not found of the woods, so Sweden took his hand in hers. It helped, but they had to walk beside their horses to be able to do it, which made the time in the wood longer than it had to be. This time, Denmark laughed at him.

It had taken them two weeks to find the village where the man called Ingibjörn lived. For one of those weeks a troll had been following them. Even if Denmark and Sweden believed him when he told them, they must be blind to see the thing standing right in front of them.

When it did happen though, he yelled 'troll' and started running. If the other two was running after him or because of the troll he did not know.

"Heh, you are our lifesaver" Denmark said to him. "Since you're the only one able to warn us from the trolls."

Sweden was usually too busy looking out over the lakes they went by, and they went a lot of lakes.

oOoOo

It was just as he had imagined it to be. So beautiful, so peaceful, so him. He could feel everything much better now, the feelings if the people who lived here. Their battles for dominance, their wishes to be king.

It was still summer when they finally arrived to the village, which meant a good time to build a house, but it might be a hard winter considering food. Denmark and the men of Ingibjörn were alone to build the new house, since Norway was busy exploring his place and Sweden was with him.

oOoOo

"I'm going to marry her." Denmark said and pointed at Sweden, who sat at the table with Ingibjörn's wife trying to mend her dress. "We have no others, it has always been us. No family have anything to gain from this, and she has no father that I can pay the dowry to. And I'm her guardian." Well, he was. Sort of.

"I think we can make an exception" Ingibjörn said. "We were going to have a wedding anyways, but the bride died falling of clip..."

"poor girl."

"... so the preparations for the mead are ready. Now..." Ingibjörn fell quiet. They both knew that a marriage did not necessarily need the have the woman's consent, but it would be hell of a lot easier if she did and it would not end in unmitigated disaster.

"She wants it too." Denmark said.

And then as autumn came and Norway was the one who made sure everything would be ready. The wedding was as always on a Friday, hopefully Frigg would be satisfied even if had chose to ignore one of the three payments, and he also made sure Denmark was ready to pay the two payments he still had, or one if you counted the fact that he already were her 'guardian'. And that the rings were ready

One day he and Sweden went by the blacksmith, on their way down to the sea.

"Do you think we really need the sword?" Sweden asked him. Denmark was supposed to give the sword to her during the ceremony; it was for the birth of their first son. "I don't think we can have children."

"Well, then at least you can still use the sword" Norway said. He had not actually thought of it before now.

Then Friday came, and then the hour of their wedding. Both Norway and Denmark looked at her with just a hint of sadness as she walked up to them; this was the last time they would see her with her hair loose. But it was worth it because of the smile she had when she received the sword, and Denmark's ring.

The party afterwards went exactly like every other wedding. The people celebrated, and got drunk. At the evening, Denmark took her to the new house. She had been staying with another family until the wedding.

"Come here you." Denmark said laughing, and lifted her up bridle style. "You know it's bad omen if the bride cross the threshold by herself."

Norway was somewhere else that night. As the groom explored his brides body whispering 'I love you' with every kiss, he spent the night in the barn with one of Ingibjörn's servants. And he did not come back until next morning. Just before he came, Denmark gave Sweden his Morning Gift-keys.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As he walked down the path to the sea, she followed him. Although she was not supposed to come along on this trip. She knew it, of course, and she had seemed rather fine with it. So going along with him down to the ship could only be for one reason. She wanted something. Some things probably, things she would not have even thought of she had come along herself.

And she did not help with carrying his things.

Mathias did not complain, he liked her company. No, he loved her company. She always seemed so happy when she walked beside him, and it was more like she was floated than walked. And she always put a smile on his face. He loved her.

"Mathias" she sung in that old language of theirs as she danced past him. He stopped and smile at her.

"What?" he asked, and as he said that she stopped and looked over at him; her blond hair darkened her blue green eyes, how long had it been since she first looked at him with icy blue eyes?, and there was only a shadow of a smile on her lips.

"If you stop walking we'll never reach the boat in time." Then she continued down the path.

"Yes we will, I'm the chief on this trip, remember?"

If she heard him she didn't show it, she didn't answer either.

There were forty men at the boat waiting for them, no waiting for him. He was the important one; surly they had like to have her saying good bye to them but they needed him on the journey. As he, more or less, forced a young boy to take his things on the boat, she stood on a large rock with a man in her arms. Sometimes he was jealous, for no reason at all, but mostly he did not mind it. They had always been like that. Although he did not went over to them before she had let go of the man.

"Leif" he shouted. "You ready to set sail?"

Norway nodded and smiled, but the smile was not for him; it was for her. And she answered with a smile of her own and a chuckle. Yes, sometimes he was jealous. For the contact they had, the secrets that they shared and for the smiles they gave each other. Smiles they should only give to him and no one else. Not even themselves.

She gave the man a kiss on his forehead and she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"I will wait upon that hill and wave at you" she said.

"We will soon come back, I promise, with whatever you wanted." Denmark said.

"I know."

Norway took her hand and kissed it before he left them, his way, no, their way, of saying good bye. Denmark soon followed him. He did not mind it.

"She is something extra" Denmark said as they started to sail. He was turned to her and saw standing there like she had said.

"Yes, I have noticed that." Norway said. He stood with his back at her, looking out over the ocean. "A long time ago."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**And it is done. Did you like it, and by the way, if you did not understood it; England was the boy they met, Iceland is Norway's Favourite place, and the place Sweden liked was no other than Russia XD**

**This was just supposed to be an over-view over their lives together from when Denmark first got Sweden as his little brother to the time when they got married, that might explain if you got the feeling that this might be a little rush. **

**Frigg is a goddess in northern mythology. **

**Have a nice day XD**

**Oh, btw, if you are wondering something about this fic, feel free to ask.**


End file.
